


Plagued [podfic included]

by Alien Reads (IneffableAlien), IneffableAlien



Series: Alien Reads (podfics) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crowley Hates the 14th Century (Good Omens), Crowley cares about humans, Ficlet, Gen, Horror, Plague, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unhappy Ending, how very dare I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/Alien%20Reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: Can you blame him?
Series: Alien Reads (podfics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675000
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	Plagued [podfic included]

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. Mind the tags. _**Mind the tags.**_
> 
> _Podfic is only about two and a half minutes, and I personally think the story is more effective if you just listen first._
> 
> **[Listen on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BJwo_HY9OJ-SdzSDCUvGU27wwpRsUNeS).**

Crowley hated the 14th century.

None of the humans surrounding him knew it yet, but the plague was bound to be one of the worst in history. Resonating in pubs, the raconteurs of the day had spoken tales of something black brewing in faraway lands. But even if anyone had believed the stories to be true, that sort of thing was confined to being visited upon foreigners and barbarians.

Humans had always had a thing for royalty. Why they thought that anyone was special just because of their name, Crowley never knew. He recalled that the humans had barely even flinched when the devastation had overtaken Rome, but when it descended upon those shuttered in fortresses away from the peasant crowd and their children, that— _that_ was when they began to panic properly. Because that was when they realized that anyone could be susceptible. A king could fall as easily as a servant.

On top of all that, many of them were still at war, and it felt like it would go on another hundred years if a day.

And what of the wars of the people themselves? To an immortal being like Crowley, it felt like only yesterday that the humans had started to crawl out of the dark ages and stop targeting anyone who didn’t conform to society’s standards. This had set them right back at the beginning, encouraged by tyrants seeking territorial advantage by twisting religion however they saw fit.

Crowley had seen enough to know that the ridiculous suits and masks worn by the doctors treating the ill did nothing to protect anyone, but he was profoundly aware of an aching respect for them caring enough to risk themselves. At least it was preferable to the millions relying on prayer to Her alone. When had She ever answered for their suffering? When had She ever shown Herself to care about the dead and dying heaped together in the streets?

Sometimes a spark of understanding would edge somebody closer to finding a cure, but the people roundly mocked anything that they couldn’t understand and treated it as a hoax. At least Crowley was pretty sure they hadn’t burned anyone.

Yet.

Crowley couldn’t remember ever feeling so helpless. Demons weren’t designed to heal, and he had completely lost track of the angel.

Crowley hated the 14th century.

He never expected 2021 to be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> xx [siliconealien](http://siliconealien.tumblr.com)


End file.
